Water for communities, agriculture and industry is more and more needed, and not available in many areas of the world. Sea water can not be used because it contains salt, and existing methods for removing salt are slow, difficult and costly, and require much energy.
Energy consumption is increasing world wide and most of it is produced by combustion of oil, gas, coal, wood and other organic material, which are polluting the environment. Environmental scientist from all over the world, are now recommending that carbon dioxide (CO.sub.2) now being produced and discharged to the sky be reduced, to protect the environment from the bad greenhouse effect CO.sub.2 gases have. Many nations have therefore now committed themselves to reduce their CO.sub.2 emission, as a legal requirement.
The present invention is therefore of great importance indeed, providing a practical process, at low cost, for producing large quantities of desalted Sea water, using CO.sub.2 for the process from combustion exhaust, which other wise would be contaminating the environment. No existing economical process provides simultaneously these results, although other processes are using similar chemicals. Particularly the ammonia-soda ash process, which Ernest Solvay improved in 1865, by saturating concentrated solution of sodium chloride with ammonia and passing carbon dioxide through it to obtain soda ash.